inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
She Do (song)
This article is about the song. You may be looking for the album. "She Do" is a song recorded by In Real Life that serves as the lead track for their first debut album under the same title. It premiered on radio station 102.7 KIIS FM prior to the release. The music video was released later that day at 2:00 P.M PST (5:00 P.M EST), directed by Bryson Roatch. Background They first performed the song at the Universal CityWalk on March 23, 2019. They also performed it at Cheesefest, the Kiss the Summer Hello event and The Basement at Oskar Blues venue in June. The band believes that the song shows their progression, closer to the sound that they want. Stepping in 2019 with the single "Crazy AF" in a mature direction, "She Do" is where they want to be. Lyrics Drew Ramos Yeah She— Drew Ramos Baby you look good, but you look better on me Got a pretty face, I get it tatted on me You could be my girl, and you could be my homie You could be mine 1: Conor Smith I say, "Turn up" You say, "Whoa?" I say, "Hold up" You say, "Go" I say, "Friend" You say, "Foe" She'll go "No, no, no" My team is faded, my jeans is faded, my jacket faded, but we ain't fitting Got your heart, but I won't break it I won't no, no, no All and Sergio Calderon Baby you look good, but you look better on me Got a pretty face, I get it tatted on me You could be my girl, and you could be my homie And when I And even when I don't deserve it Sergio Calderon But she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me But she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me 2: Brady Tutton, Drew Ramos and Conor Smith Oh, while I'm gone, while I fly away Used to call me just to say "good morning" I know we struggle to communicate But you're the only one I'm thinking of Cause I’m in love, it's complicated We getting love, I'm saturated My team is faded, my jeans is faded My jacket faded, but we ain't fitting Got your heart, but I won't break it Oh no, no, no Drew Ramos and Chance Perez Baby you look good, but you look better on me You got a pretty face, I get it tatted on me You could be my girl, and you could be my homie And when I And even when I don't deserve it Chance Perez and Sergio Calderon But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos Anything You (You, anything for you) You (Anything, anything, you) 3: Conor Smith Yeah, uh I've been taking my time and all But I still spend it on you She the type of girl that you fantasize about Everything that she do With my eyes closed, and you open them Said I've had enough, here we go again And she told me trust, there's no need to rush And we undercover, in slow-motion now like Conor Smith I swear it's like a dream to me If I play it right then she'll do anything for me Goin' from a whisper to a scream for me That's how I knew that it ain't for me, if it ain't with you Sergio Calderon and Drew Ramos But she do But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do (she do) She do anything for me But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do (do) She do anything for me But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me But she do, she do, she do, she do, she do She do anything for me, yeah Music Video The music video was released over YouTube in August 23, 2019, directed by Bryson Roatch. It starred In Real Life and featured dancer Deanna Leggett.@brysonroatch (August 23, 2019) "A few months back, I had the honor to direct a music video for the boys in @inreallife . It was something new for me. Proud of how this came out, I hope this is the song that blows these guys up into the stratosphere. Special shout out to @deanna_leggett for her super dope dance moves!!". Retrieved August 23, 2019 — via Instagram. Performance In Real Life - Crazy AF & She Do - Universal CityWalk Trivia ★ Fans who watched the early release of the "Crazy AF" music video in Los Angeles also saw "She Do"."In Real Life Discusses Dating Fans and The Celebrities In Their DMs". Hollywire: Behind the Fame. July 21, 2019. ★ Back in January 2019 over Twitter, Conor tweeted a line with Chance, Brady, and Sergio replying with the corresponding lyrics.@MichaelConor. (January 2, 2019). Retrieved January 4, 2019 — via Twitter. References Category:Songs Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos